Sunrise
by NIGHTW0LF
Summary: BB and Raven watch a sunrise together. BBxRae bit OOC


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...is this really necessary._

**Sunrise**

It was morning at Titans Tower and as usual Raven was the first up. She hovered in her normal meditative position a few feet off the ground beside the large windows in the common room, but she wasn't meditating. She was simply watching the sunrise and thinking. She would never be loved, she knew that, true she could feel love now that Trigon had been defeated, in fact she did, but no one would ever love her in return, least of all him. She would never feel the warmth of being held in someone's comforting embrace. She would never feel his lips upon hers. She was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly when she felt a presence behind her. She knew without turning it was him, the very person she had been thinking about.

"Hello Beastboy. What are you doing up so early?" she said, her voice as monotonous as ever, turning her head to look at him.

* * *

Beastboy was tired. Normally he would sleep in till at least 10 o'clock if the alarm didn't sound or Robin hadn't decided it was time to have an early training session, but, the sun was only now starting to rise and he was already awake. He had been having dreams again, dreams of a violet haired girl. He knew she would never love him. He was the funny guy, at least in his own opinion, and she was the intellectual. They were like night and day, as opposite as it got, but weren't opposites supposed to attract. He sighed as he walked through the sliding door into the common room. He looked around and caught sight of her, the very girl from his dreams, Raven, and what a sight. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. The way she seemed to glow as the rising sun cast a dim light on her pale skin. She was his dark angel, even if she would never know it.

"Hello Beastboy. What are you doing up so early?"

He jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts when she spoke noticing at last that she had turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously hoping she hadn't noticed how long he had been standing there staring at her before replying.

"Oh you know, just couldn't sleep for some reason" he grinned goofily before beginning to fidget a bit, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you while you were meditating."

"That's alright; I wasn't meditating, just watching the sunrise. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up" she said turning to look back out the window in front of her floating down to sit on the ground.

"Oh." He turned and headed over to the kitchen area looking back over his shoulder at her. "Well I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want anything?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the sight of the sunrise in front of her. "No, I'll get up in a second and make some tea."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him and began cooking his tofu. He looked back over at her, that goofy smile once more plastered across his face whispering to himself. "Yeah, just hope I do it right."

* * *

The sun was now about half way up and Raven was still staring out at it. She wasn't sure why she liked sunrises, she just did. Maybe it was metaphorical; the hope of a new day or the light vanquishing the darkness, or maybe it was just because it was beautiful.

"Here you go."

Raven jumped slightly as her thoughts were interrupted by Beastboy's voice right beside her, but she quickly regained her composure and turned to glare at him only to see one of her tea cups, steam rising from the warm liquid inside, being offered to her. She looked over at him her glare now replaced with a look of slight confusion.

"It's your tea. I thought I would make it for you since you seemed to enjoy watching the sunrise so much." He noticed her looking down at the cup of tea as if it were going to explode at any moment. "Don't worry; I didn't put anything in that wasn't supposed to be."

Raven eyed the tea for a moment more before slowly bringing the cup up to her lips and taking a sip, bracing herself for the worst, only to find that it was…good. "Beastboy this is actually good."

Beastboy smiled glad he had managed to make it right and sat down beside her, looking out the window himself. "It's beautiful"

Raven allowed a small smile to cross her lips sipping at the tea once more. "Yeah it is."

Beastboy smiled broader, happy that for once he and Raven had agreed on something.

Raven looked over at the green boy sitting beside her. It seemed to her that if he smiled any bigger his head would fall in two. "You seem happy for someone who's up hours before normal."

"Of course I am," he nodded "I'm watching the sunrise with the girl I lo…" His eyes widened as he clamped his hands over his mouth realizing what he had just admitted and hoping she hadn't heard. The sound of a tea cup hitting the carpet beside him proved she had.

Her heart was racing. "B-Beastboy…did…did you say w-what…I think you said" she stuttered her eyes as wide as his. "D-Did you…j-just say you…you loved me?"

Beastboy knew he could try to deny it, though he was sure it wouldn't work anyway, but even if it would, he didn't want to lie to her. He knew he had to admit it now. "Yeah, I do love you. I know you don't feel the same way about me, and that's ok" He looked down at the ground bracing for the rejection he knew was coming, but, it never came. Instead he felt sudden warmth as arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes grew wide as he realized Raven was hugging him. "Raven?"

She smiled as she held him close. Her eyes closed tight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She pulled back looking into his emerald eyes "I love you too Beastboy"

He smiled, not his normal goofy smile, but a happy, loving smile and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his lips to hers, kissing her as she kissed back, softly at first but becoming more passionate before they were forced to break apart to breathe.

Raven blushed, the crimson contrasting sharply with her pale skin. She leaned over laying her head on his chest his arms still wrapped around her. "That was…nice."

"Yeah, it was." He replied, happy that once again they had agreed on something.

* * *

**AN: Well this is my first fanfic. Raven and BB are OOC but oh well. Thanks for reading. I welcome all reviews good or bad.**


End file.
